The present invention relates to a device for cutting angular profiles, the device particularly being applicable to hydraulic shears.
The object of the device of the invention is to cut angular profiles, i.e. members having an angular transverse cross-sectional configuration, without producing any deformation or loss of material. The device of the invention comprises a plate, acting as the knife bearer, mounted on a shaft about which it can make partial reciprocating turns by means of a hydraulic pressure cylinder.
The main feature of the invention resides in the original structure and in the arrangement of the knife with respect to the mentioned plate, so that during angular movement of the plate, the knife which cuts the angular profiles moves in a direction such that the cutting edges thereof are always parallel to the wings of the profiles. Thus, a clean cutting of the profile takes place, i.e. without deformation or loss of material.
This is very important since deformation and loss of material do occur when using known hydraulic shears due to the following:
In one type of hydraulic shear the material is deformed since the knife is mounted on the knife bearing plate in a fixed and rigid manner. Thus, the knife follows the angular movement of the plate and, naturally, it does not extend parallel on the profile to be cut.
In another type of hydraulic shear the material to be cut is lost since the knife, in order to facilitate cutting, has an angle greater than 90.degree.. Besides, this type of shear has two knives, one at each side of the knife cutter, with a separation equal to the thickness of the knife cutter, and it is precisely this which causes a portion of the material to be lost during cutting.